Sergeant Nicky Via
The head of the Buzz Guard operation despite being one the youngest among them, Sergeant Nicky Via has proven herself to be a admittedly reluctant ally to the M.O.N.S.ters Squad and the Talbot Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Nichole Francine Via *'Alias': Nicky, Sarge, complete rip-off (again, Rebecca's doing) *'Age': Early 16s *'Hair': Dyed red (black in insect form) *'Eyes': Blue (orange in insect form) *'Likes': Her orders being followed, rain (makes her feel like she's in a musical for some reason) puppies (yes, this includes werewolves) the color green *'Dislikes': Being disobeyed, dead bodies (extremely squeamish) slippery targets, snakes. *'Family': Appearance Casual Nicky is around average height with pixie cut red hair (dyed). She has quite a small bust much to her annoyance, but still has somewhat of a figure. Her casual outfit usually consists of a blue t-shirt with a green jacket usually left unzipped, navy jeans, and black sneakers with fluorescent green straps. An interesting thing to note about her clothes is a special magical rune inscribed on each that when activated, fully regenerates the item of clothing should it sustain any damage. This way, Nicky can easily just transform and tear her outer clothes off as she hides her uniform underneath. Finally, a recent addition to her was a scar that ran across her left cheek to her ear, something she gained after a failed mission she seems pretty uncomfortable talking about. Were-Fly Buzz Guard Attire Via's Buzz Guard uniform consists of a black spandex short-sleeved collared shirt that leaves her waist exposed, with military shoulder tassels added per her request. Her legs are covered by black spandex foot-strap leggings. Both of these items have a consistent dark green trim. Oddly enough however, Nicky also wears a black police bowler hat that has been modified with dark green replacing the color of the white trim, and the logo of the police being replaced with Bio-Tech's Background Personality Despite being irreversibly mutated at a relatively young age, Nicky still retains an upbeat personality. She seems hard to anger, and usually cracks unintentionally witty jokes much to her troop's annoyance. She also has a flare for the dramatics, often throwing down her hat and cursing her opponent's name in "anger". The air-quotes are there simply because that while her disdain for her enemies is convincing, she never really means it, as she has a quite a large respect and even admiration for them, as she was very flirty towards Scar whilst chasing him through an abandoned construction site. However, Nicky's not without her flaws. Most noticeably: her fear. Nicky is very easily scared, often begging for her life when she was just surprised by a prankster. This is especially apparent in her phobia of snakes. As much as she hates to admit it, Nicky's dead-scared of snakes, often driven to tears at the mere sight of one. Her allies not only see this as an extreme liability, but are also incredibly thankful she's never heard of Prof.Python. She also kind of finds the Sexual Potency she possesses extremely embarrassing, as her other teammates are finding uses to deal with it without causing a scene. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Buzz Guard Abilities' Skills Equipment Relationships Nicky's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Were Insects Category:Buzz Guard